Kiss The Girl
by MidnightStarr
Summary: When all the girls find out about the very public cheating going on between their boys,they decide to team up to teach the guys a lesson. MF,FF relations.


Almost every year in the known world, beyblading was considered a boy's sport. Not many a girl would bother with the training and hard work. They'd much rather chase the boys around like love-stricken bulls. Or, cows.

But there would always be those girls who weren't too scared to take the plunge. Those girls who were more beautiful, talented, majestic and strong than the average female. Nine girls, to be exact. Who have relished the sport, for what the large population call the better. They had made it so that girls could make an impact on the world of beyblading as we know it, and produce just as many scandals, victories, and fanboys, as their male counterparts could do. Sometimes even more. Those nine girls, almost all had to deal with the idiocy of boys. The unloyalty, the unforgiving, the strong eating habits, the over-sized ego allowing them to claim any girl they wanted.

Hilary Tatibana, the female who'd assist the BladeBreakers, had shoulder length brown hair and red orbs that shined like the rubies taken from the ground. Hilary had always had a figurative large mouth, and she knew how to use it. Yes, as you may be thinking, in both ways. Brave, yes. To the boys, inexperienced. Willing, of course. The Japanese female had stolen the hearts of many fans around the world, male and female alike. She beared no bitbeast, but they loved her sheer determination anyway.

Emily York, the alternative to the average geek. Sure, she may have the glasses and the famed labcoat to go along, but she was not to be taken lightly in the stadium. Emily had a true head on her shoulders, and was never afraid to speak her mind. Though she may have had a bitter rivalry with the girl from the White Tiger team, the two soon patched and had been inseparable ever since. She had once belonged to the All Starz, a team built with strategy on the brain. And Emily's strawberry blonde short hair and turquoise eyes were often overshadowed by the other glorified hogs on the squad. Until Emily proved she could stand on her own. Especially in the bedroom.

Julia Fernandez, serious yet soft. Julia had been the once tag teams champion along with her brother, but soon his antics got back to her, and they ended speaking privileges, saying neither had a sibling. The girls were there for her, and it may have taken a short while for the green-eyed girl to get back on her feet, she went back in with a bang, defeating her brother ruthlessly. The boys had heard of her prowess, and of course were curious. Did they find out! The lady with the golden and brown locks had become a force to be reckoned with in the beydish, and had become a force all her own... From her head down to her pale legs.

Mariam Carey, demon of the ocean. She had once hailed from a small village, and brought all her mesmerizing tricks to work with her. Many boys had taken interest, and their interest was returned in quite a sexy way. She was more than satisfying. With a body paler than the moon and

emerald eyes that shone like stars accompanied with oceanic toned hair, she looked quite good on the beach. And in the dish. The former Saint Shield was explorative, and often wore a weary smirk. Not too often did she tolerate playing around, and those who did something to deserve her

wrath had surely regretted it.

Matilda Fitzgerald, always so innocent. But not always, as some did put it. Matilda was known for being a total sweetheart, but her sweet side often cost her the better part of the match. And a couple times her dignity. Never the less, the short pink haired girl with the rouge eyes was still

dangerous, her enemies finding out the hard way. If she had any. But the typical guy fell dramatically for her cute appearance and voice, and many others besides. Matilda may be emotional, but she still insisted not to bring her problems out on the floor. Unless totally necessary.

Queen Kingston lived up to her royal name, and earned the bad reputation. But who says bad can't get badder? Black hair and black eyes held power, and she was all for the pleasure, more than willing to lend herself. The heiress certainly knew how to earn a good reaction, and if she

didn't get it she was going to. Boys looking for the bad girl fell in love with her -like Mariam- and every bit the heartbreaker she was didn't like to have those emotions returned. Also a tag team battler, she ditched her brother when rumors started to spread about his mistakes. And not mistakes in beyblading either. Queen was always in control; In beyblading, in life, and she even tried to take control in a couple other situations. Too bad the boys had a say in that.

Salima Clarkson was a shy and timid girl, and would prefer to give in to a demand rather than fight for it. With intellectual smarts and a fierce beyblading rep in the dish, she was still feared as one of the best in the world. Salima wore her long red hair in a spiky ponytail, and she had

beautiful lavender eyes that when looked into, could stare into your soul. They also let you into hers', which sometimes sequined her inside feelings and she'd lose. But of course, a couple losses was no reason why boys didn't like her humorous laugh and adorable blush. Formerly of the Phykicks, she switched to solo and showed the world her newfound power: And to the boys, that power was seducing.

Ming Ming Love, the popstar-turned-beyblader. Many doubted her abilities in the dish because of her former occupation, but still, MiMi didn't let those people get her down. She fought with her heart, and with her tight little outfits that made the boys drool. With wavy light azure locks and cute rosy eyes, this girl was known to attract the crowds not just for her awesome skills. Accompanied with a lovely voice, Ming Ming was more than willing to play; If she received all the right compliments and all the right reactions. And the guys would go the extra stretch to see that she did get just that.

Mariah Wong was a fierce, almost violent competitor in the dish, but outside was as cute as a kitten: With a nasty temper. The electric pink tresses and the golden pools were often very attracting to boys, and girls too. But she was never to be taken lightly. Still, Mariah knew all the right moves to make herself look like a walking piece of cotton candy; A sexy one. Still keeping her girlish side, Mariah was sassy, sweet, stunning and just plain amazing. But it was sad when she let her feelings for the competitor get in the way. Every once in a while she did, and she'd lose. Still, hardly. Boys had to work hard to get close to this feline, and most of them were impatient by the time they got through to her heart.

All the girls held something special and were very different. Too bad the beyboys couldn't commit to the different personas. And this was the whole problem. The most popular beyboys had the bad habit of sneaking around with all the girls; Right after the other. And none of the females knew it; Until now. Too bad that you couldn't call neither relationship platonic. It was sex. All sex. One hot night with a boy, and she would never see them again. These, these _relationships_, were payback. And then turned into more than that.

Hilary had slept around with Tyson, Kai, Enrique, Ozuma, Oliver, and may have had a rumored relationship with Bryan, Ray and Max.

Emily had hooked up with Kenny, Miguel, Mystel, Spencer, Rick, Micheal and rumored to be with Kai.

Julia apparently had been linked to Ray, Tala, Robert, weirdly Raul, Mystel, Joseph who was Mariam's younger brother, and Kai.

Mariam was connected to Max, Kai and Tala at the same time, Ray, her younger brother, Johnny, Ozuma, and King, Queen's older brother.

Matilda had snuck around with the likes of Max, Mystel, Brooklyn, Oliver, Lee, Joseph, who was linked to Mariam by family, Miguel and Enrique.

Queen supposedly fucked her brother, Lee, Kai, Ray, Tala, Robert, Brooklyn, Ozuma, and Spencer.

Supposedly shy Salima had screwed Kane, Kai, Ray, Miguel, Mystel, Enrigue, Oliver, Tyson and Max.

Ming Ming opened her legs for Max, Enrique, Oliver, Tyson, Ray, Kai, Lee, Kenny, Crusher, Spencer, geeze, let's just say she got the slut reputation.

Mariah was actually somewhat platonic, only sleeping with 4 guys: Ray, Lee, Kai, and Max.

Still..... Hilary wanted Tyson for real, and temporarily had it out with Salima and Ming Ming for sleeping with him. But Ming Ming had a couple things to say when she found out about Hilary's messing with Enrique, who MiMi wanted. Salima hated Hil for screwing Kai, Sal's crush, and MiMi too. Emily had wanted Kenny for real, and layed down the line for MiMi about him. The rest of the people, such as Salima, hated Em for messing with Kai. Julia had incurred the wrath of Mariah when the Latino fucked Ray, the wrath of Mariam when she messed with the Saint Shields's younger bro, and Salima was hating her for Kai. Julia, however, didn't really have a crush who she wanted. But if she did have to pick, she'd take Brooklyn. Who Queen and Matilda fucked and pissed off Julia. Mariam denied the incest between she and her bro, but did have a twosome with Kai and Tala, pissing off the already irritated enough Salima, Ray which started a feud between she and Mariah, Ozuma which caused awkwardness through her team, and King, angering Queen. Matilda screwed over Mariam when she screwed, literally, Max the boy of Mariam's choice, Brooklyn, angering Julia over him and Enrique, who was wanted by MiMi. Queen also denied the rumors of incest, but angered Salima, Mariah, Julia and Mariam over

other affairs. Instead of having to explain everything else, you get the point. Once upon a time, when all of this got out, all the girls were at eachother's throats. The girls had only slept with all those different guys to get back at the one guy they liked. Too hard to explain, actually. But finally, a new theory arose.

"You know.... Why are we hating eachother?" Emily said, looking around the room at her female counterparts.

"Because almost everyone in this room is a slut?" Ming Ming said, crossing her arms.

"No no, I mean, shouldn't we be hating the boys for this? They were the ones who seduced all of us, when they knew who we each specifically liked!" Emily finished.

"You know, Em's got a point there..." Hilary trailed off. "What if we did something to get back at them? Show them that we're just not interested. We need commitment."

"And I think I know just what to do." Queen said, waving all the girls into a huddle.

In fact, the girls had come up with the mother of all plans. Magazines soon began to publish new articles. And it all started with a single picture of Mariah and Queen. They were photographed kissing. Then, Julia and Ming Ming were seen lingerie shopping together, trying the outfits on in front of eachother and what not. When the world, much more the boys, caught wind of the girls' escapades, they were furious.

"How could Matilda do this to me?!" Miguel said, running his fingers through his golden hair recklessly.

"Forget Matilda, what about Salima?" Kai said, gritting his teeth. "You don't think they....."

"What? Found out about our cheating? I hope not." King said, in deep thought.

"Well, we'll never find out if we don't confront them about it." Kenny said, closing Dizzi. Tyson nodded, before walking toward the door and waving the boys to follow him.

"MARIAM! OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR RIGHT NOW!" Max shouted, banging his fist on the female's door. The boys had found out that all the girls were having a sleep-over in Mariam's hotel room.

"Max? Go away, uh, were naked." Mariam said from the other side of the door. Max grunted before pushing open the door to reveal Mariam wearing a see-through white tank top and black underwear. Max and the boys burst in, staring at the sight before them. Julia, Hilary and Matilda were on the bed in robes, giving eachother massages. Queen was doing Mariah's hair, who happened to be in nothing but a towel. Queen was wearing her bra and a mini skirt. Salima was standing next to Mariam, with her arm around the bluenette's waist.

"What the hell is this!?" Max said, slamming the magazine at Mariam. She flinched before taking it and looking at the cover. On it was she and Julia, kissing. She smirked.

"What does it look like? We're gonna come clean Max, boys. We're tired of it. Truly tired. And stop staring at my boobs." Mariam paused, seeing Max's gaze slip from her face to her chest. "It seems all you boys take us for is sex. We want commitment. Max, remember after we spent those amazing few hours on the beach that night you promised me that I would be your only one?" Max dipped his head. "Exactly. You sure remembered when you were-"

"Fucking _me!_" Ming Ming said, finishing Mariam's sentence. "Max, you didn't even tell me about Mariam! That you two were supposed to be together!" MiMi said, putting both hands on her hips.

"And Kai," Salima said, releasing her grip on Mariam, "thanks for that night. Though I can see it meant nothing to you because you quickly moved to Emily!" She said, walking up to Kai and staring the Russian down to the dirt.

"You see guys, since me and the rest of the girls were tired of it, we decided we didn't need you boys to survive after all. We'll make do with eachother." Hilary said as she got off the bed and wrapped her arms around MiMi from behind.

"Indeed we will." Salima said, tapping Kai on the jaw before walking over and helping Matilda off the black laced bed, holding hands.

"But we-"

"Don't_ even_, Ray." Mariah said as she bent over, tossing her hair then laying her head on Queen's shoulder. "You really hurt us, you know." She muttered, exchanging glances between all the boys.

Kai, Max, Tyson, Ray, Miguel, Brooklyn, Kenny, and the rest of the boys looked down in shame. They had it all; Money, power, fame, girls.... Now, they didn't have girls. Or Love, basically. They shouldn't of Kissed The Girl. Not every girl, anyway. And everyone knows, _money can't buy love._


End file.
